


untitled

by Medie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Reality, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-30
Updated: 2010-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how many years lay between them and that semi, they were never going to get used to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a drabble prompt wherein Dean was permanently paralyzed at the end of season one

"Look, I'm telling you, this is how it works!" Dean grunted as he miscalculated and nearly fell over the edge of his chair. "Trust me, Sammy, if you do it, the thing is toast man." Withholding the curse of annoyance, he stretched down to pick up the cd he'd dropped. The fucking thing lay just out of reach and he teetered, nearly falling out of the chair again. Never could figure out his balance. "Just trust me all right?"

"Easy for you to say," his brother groused into the room, voice made tinny by the speaker phone which was a wink and a prayer away from the scrap heap, "this thing's as big as a house and about as friendly as you without coffee." He sighed and the unspoken message was clear.

"Wish I was there too, little brother," he muttered to himself, taking his frustration out on the computer. Like the phone, it was damn near on its last legs and pretty much on his last nerve. "Look, you do the ritual, pop the sucker between the eyes and he's out of there." He scowled at the computer as it beeped at him, the damn thing was always beeping at him.

"Don't hit the computer, Dean." Ah, the wonders of having a psychic brother. "And don't make that face at me, I know you hit it. You hit it, it beeps, you hit it again...it's practically tradition."

Oh that did not get less annoying. "It had it coming," he moved closer to the computer, trying to pretend the sound of rubber wheels on floor did not grate on every nerve. "Damn thing hates me, your fault by the way. Every time you come back here you play with it, get it all happy and cooperative." He hit a few keys, ignoring his brother's snicker. Good, if he kept them laughing then maybe neither one of them would think about the thing they were both thinking about and trying not to."Sam?"

"Yeah, I know."

They were never really going to get used to it. No matter how many years lay between them and that semi, they were never going to get used to it. Sam didn't try the Batgirl becoming Oracle analogy anymore - which never worked for Dean anyway what with the shocking lack of estrogen and all - and Dean didn't say anything at all. Everyone far and wide knew he hated this, hated being stuck, hated letting Sam do anything like this on his own - Michael was a great help but did not count like that - and generally hated the fact people thought he needed those stories in the first place.

He hated a lot of things about it, but he'd never say.


End file.
